The present invention is directed to pyrrolopyridine-2-carboxylic acid amides. In particular, the present invention is directed to pyrrolopyridine-2-carboxylic acid amides that are inhibitors of glycogen phosphorylase.
Insulin dependent Type I diabetes and non-insulin dependent Type II diabetes continue to present treatment difficulties even though clinically accepted regimens that include diet, exercise, hypoglycemic agents, and insulin are available. Treatment is patient dependent—therefore there is a continuing need for novel hypoglycemic agents, particularly ones that may be better tolerated with fewer adverse effects.
The liver and certain other organs produce glucose—thereby raising the blood sugar level—by breaking down glycogen or by synthesizing glucose from small molecule precursors. The breakdown of glycogen is catalyzed by glycogen phosphorylase enzyme. Accordingly, inhibiting glycogen phosphorylase (“GP”) may lower the elevated blood sugar level in diabetic patients.
Similarly, hypertension and its associated pathologies such as, for example, atherosclerosis, lipidemia, hyperlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia have been associated with elevated insulin levels (hyperinsulinemia), which can lead to abnormal blood sugar levels. Furthermore, myocardial ischemia can result. Such maladies may be treated with hypoglycemic agents, including compounds that inhibit glycogen phosphorylase. The cardioprotective effects of glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors, for example following reperfusion injury, has also been described (see, for example, Ross et al., American Journal of Physiology. Heart and Circulatory Physiology, March 2004, 286(3), H1177–84). Accordingly, it is accepted that compounds that inhibit glycogen phosphorylase (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,269) are useful in the treatment of diabetes, hyperglycemia, hypercholesterolemia, hyperinsulinemia, hyperlipidemia, atherosclerosis or myocardial ischemia. Nevertheless, it would be desirable to obtain other novel compounds that inhibit glycogen phosphorylase.
R. Kurukulasuriya, J. T. Link, et al., Current Medicinal Chem., 10:99–121 (2003) describes “Prospects for Pharmacologic Inhibition of Hepatic Glucose Production.” R. Kurukulasuriya, J. T. Link, et al., Current Medicinal Chem., 10:123–153 (2003) describes “Potential Drug Targets and Progress Towards Pharmacologic Inhibition of Hepatic Glucose Production.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,269 and European Patent Application No. EP 0832066 describe substituted N-(indole-2-carbonyl)amides and derivatives as glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,329 and 6,277,877 describe substituted N-(indole-2-carbonyl)glycinamides and derivatives as glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,601 describes bicyclic pyrrolyl amides as glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors. European Patent Application Nos. EP 0978276 and EP 1136071 describe inhibitors of human glycogen phosphorylase and their use. International Patent Publication No. WO 01/68055 describes glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,322 describes a method of reducing non-cardiac ischemial tissue damage using glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors.
International Patent Publication No. WO 01/55146 describes arylamidines. International Patent Publication No. WO 01/62775 describes antiarrhythmic peptides. International Patent Publication No. WO 01/96346 describes tricyclic compounds. International Patent Publication No. WO 02/16314 describes substituted polyamine compounds. International Patent Publication No. WO 02/20475 describes serine protease activity inhibitors. International Patent Publication No. WO 02/40469 describes bombesin receptor antagonists. International Patent Publication No. WO 02/46159 describes guanidine and amidine derivatives. International Patent Publication No. WO 00/69815 describes ureido-substituted cyclic amine derivatives.
International Patent Publication No. WO 00/43384 describes aromatic heterocyclic compounds. International Patent Publication Nos. WO 02/26697 and WO 00/76970 describe aromatic derivatives. International Patent Publication No. WO 01/32622 describes indoles. European Patent Application No. EP 1101759 describes phenylazole compounds. European Patent Application No. EP 1179341 describes cyclic amino compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,325 describes substituted heterocyclic compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,582 describes 4-substituted cyclohexylamine derivatives. European Patent Application No. EP 1201239 describes cyclic amine CCR3 antagonists. International Patent Publication No. WO 98/25617 describes substituted aryl piperazines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,810 describes preparing 3-nitrobenzoate compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,153 describes tetrazole compounds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,174,887 and 6,420,561 describe amide compounds. S. P. Hiremath et al., Acta Ciencia Indica, XVIII:397 (1992) describes the synthesis and biological activities of indolylthiosemicarbazides and semicarbazides. International Patent Publication No. WO 96/36595 describes 3,4-disubstituted phenylsulfonamides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,825 describes combinatorial sulfonamide libraries. European Patent Application No. EP 0810221 describes oxygen-containing heterocyclic derivatives. European Patent Application No. EP 0345990 describes polypeptide compounds. European Patent Application No. EP 0254545 describes diamine compounds.
International Patent Publication No. WO 97/31016 describes inhibitors of SH2-mediated processes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,067 describes serine protease inhibitors. International Patent Publication No. WO 97/17985 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,309 describe hemoregulatory compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,921 describes thrombin inhibitors. U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2292149 describes peptide inhibitors of pro-interleukin-1β converting enzyme. U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,241 describes fibrinogen receptor antagonists.
International Patent Publication No. WO 01/02424 describes peptide boronic acid compounds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,001,811, 5,869,455 and 5,618,792 describe oxadiazole, thiadiazole and triazole peptoids. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,967, 6,090,787 and 6,124,277 describe thrombin inhibiting peptide derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,529 describes adhesion receptor antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,684 describes serine protease inhibitors.
International Patent Publication No. WO 01/94310 describes bis-heterocyclic alkaloids. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030004162A1, European Patent Application No. EP 0846464, and International Publication No. WO 96/39384 describe glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors. International Patent Publication No. WO 97/28798 describes pyrrolidine derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,907 describes amino acid analogs.